Anodites
History Anodites are a free-spirited race of magical energy beings from the Kingdom of Valeria and mostly are residents of Anodyne City and neighbors of Equestria City where Marie Flourite resides but rules as Queen over Valeria entirely. Anodites in general are beings of life energy, most commonly known as Mana. The entire body of an Anodite is humanoid-shaped, constructed of pure, compressed Mana; their bodies are two reminiscent of one color, one lighter than the other. The colors of an Anodite varies but the most common colors of Anodites are a deep-dark purple, magenta, pinkish purple, blue and red. The females have long flowing & glowing tendrils of hair and for many years' only females that were born of an Anodite parent were seen. It wasn’t until years later that males became Anodites but it is know that they too have tendrils of glowing hair but can be hinted that it is much shorter than a female Anodite’s. Anodites are known for being free-spirited and most of them don’t take life as seriously as most humans to a point where they disregard the morality of their actions and would rather satisfy their own personal pleasures. However, this doesn’t stop them from helping others. According to Marie, Anodites help ‘scads of people’. Anodites in the form of humans can only manipulate mana to a lesser degree than in their true forms for a variety of effects like: limited reality-warping, energy manipulation, flight, telekinesis, object creation and dissipation, opening portals, repairing objects, elemental manipulation, telepathy, dowsing, memory manipulation and invisibility. In their true forms, they’re able to use their powers on a much larger scale that can make them virtually invincible. They’re able to warm reality, fly across space, transport themselves and others to different dimensions, create a body of their choice and are able to draw in the mana around them to replenish themselves if the need arises, like if they’re weakened for instance. Anodites are technically immortal in their true forms, making them able to change their own age. The more mana an Anodite draws in, the more powerful an Anodite becomes. Examples of this are the known Anodites that are currently within existence. Fai Flourite, through the power of meditation was able to use his full Anodite abilities at a young age for a short period of time by allowing his Anodite self to leave his body and fight for him when he and his friend Kurogane Kagoshima were attacked by Britannian soldiers and out of anger, his power had increased and he almost killed them but failed with Kurogane punched him out of the meditation trance. Another example is during the many times when Anissa Granville has been extremely annoyed by certain people in her life stressing her out that she not only took her true Anodite form for at least half a second but instead of producing mana power, she produced fire instead and during her test to get into Celestia Solaria’s school, her powers had gone array and she’d temporarily lost her humanity but with Celestia’s help, she was able to get her powers under control. Another is Daniel Nagisa (future son of Fai & Kurogane), who has many a time took his Anodite form through the use of practicing more with magic to a point he had become evil out of grief and therefore he could not control his powers and attacked those he loved. Aphrodite Ada, an Anodite of unknown origins who is a full Anodite seems to be able to warp reality so hard she’s made it her bitch. It is currently unknown if other Anodites can do the same though it is known that they can inherit other unique abilities that most Anodites do not have like elemental powers, the most common being fire and electricity. Very few Anodites can become intangible but through much training, they can master such a technique. So far the only Anodites who have are Marie and Daniel. It’s a trait that can be not only just inherited but learned as well. However, it does require about 10 to twenty years before an Anodite can fully master all of their powers and abilities. Using their full power without mastering them would result in them being overwhelmed by their power and forget all about their life because of it. This almost happened to Daniel in regards to Heike Virgil’s death and Anissa during her entrance exam test to get into Celestia’s school. Anodites are able to reproduce with anyone by just assuming a human body. Should they reproduce, there’s not always a guarantee the immediate offspring will inherit Anodite powers and abilities. They can occur in the offspring in later generations. Marie’s sister Annette did not inherit Anodite powers and neither did her own daughter Anne. Her two sons Yui and Fai did and her sister’s daughter Izabella and her own daughter Anissa. In the future, Fai and Kurogane’s youngest son Daniel will. Anodite Powers & Abilities # Magical Mana Manipulation # Counter # Deflection # Ergokinetic Combat # Enchanted Armor # Force Armor Generation # Force-Field Generation # Indomitable Will # Mana Wall Generation # Mana Draining Field Projection # Mana Shield Construction # Spell Negation # Strong Heart # Subordination Manipulation # Survival Intuition # Esoteric Element/Esoteric Nature Manipulation # Light Generation # Mana Entity Creation '''(User is able to create beings out of mana/elements into different forms They can grant the beings varying levels of independence.) # '''Natural Energy Manipulation # Time Traveling # Absolute Psionic Power # Brain Drain # Divination # Empathic Matter Manipulation # Ergoportation # Explosion Inducement # Extrasensory Perception # Memory Manipulation # Oneiromancy # Orbital Field # Paranormal Expertise # Persuasion # Precognition # Psychic Navigation # Reality Warping # Telekinesis # Activation & Deactivation # Affinity # Channeling # Combination Attacks # Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency # Curse Creation # Dimensional Travel # Deconstruction # Double-Edged Power # Effect Stacking # Enchantment # Flight (Full Anodites) # Intangibility # Magic # Mana Absorption # Mana Augmentation # Mana Concussion Beams # Mana Constructs # Mana Conversion # Mana Extraction # Mana Generation # Mana Transferal # Mysticism # Mystic Object # Platform Creation # Power Augmentation # Powers Via Object # Supernatural Mana # Symbol Magic # Transitional Phasing Beam # Transmutation'' (Hybrid Anodites) # '''Empathic Healing' # ' Healing Energy Manipulation' # Health Optimization # Mental Healing # Psionic Healing # Aura Detection # Dimensional Awareness # Dowsing # Magic Detection # Mana Detection # Psychometry # Sensory Scrying # Spiritual Meditation # Telepathy # Tracking Teleportation # Weakness Detection Known Anodites *Tomoyo Flourite (Deceased) *Marie Flourite (Alive) *Aphrodite Ada (Alive) *Izabella Valles (Alive) *Fai Flourite ¼ Human & ¾ Anodite (Alive) *Yui Flourite ¼ Human & ¾ Anodite (Deceased) *Anissa Granville ¼ Human & ¾ Anodite (Alive) *Daniel Nagisa ¼ Human & ¾ Anodite (Future) Anodites without the 'Spark' *Annette Flourite ½ Human & ½ Anodite (Deceased) *Anne Flourite ½ Human & ½ Anodite (Alive) *Kai Nagisa ½ Human & ½ Anodite (Future) Also See *Common Register Characters